Daisuki
by Beauty Melody
Summary: Cerita ke empat dari cerita sebelumnya / Kau - Mine - Untukmu, Hinata - Daisuki / Oneshot / Happy Reading :)


Hidupku semakin berwarna sejak mengenalmu. Kau tahu, senyummu bagaikan oase di tengah gurun, binar matamu seindah kerlip bintang di langit. Mungkin ini akan sering kau dengar, aku mencintaimu, Hinata…

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

**_Daisuki_**

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : U. Sasuke – H. Hinata**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kau – Mine – Untukmu, Hinata – Daisuki

.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Subject: Urgent**

_Temui aku di Konoha Park setelah pulang sekolah._

_Jangan kabur!_

.

Klep!

Hinata menutup ponselnya dengan keras. Huft, a-apa maksudnya itu. Dasar tukang perintah! "Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Tenten, teman sebangku Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tenten-_chan_. Aku harap bel pulang masih panjang. Huft…" gumam Hinata sambil meletakkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Eh?" pekik Tenten.

"Ehm! Hyuuga-_san_, Tenten-_san_, jika kalian tidak berniat mengikuti pelajaranku, kalian bisa keluar dari kelas ini," tegur Anko-_sensei_.

"_S-sumimasen_, _Sensei_…" jawab mereka kompak.

Dan Hinata sukses menggerutu di sepanjang pelajaran siang itu.

.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Lihatlah, dia sedang menyeringai lebar di sudut ruang kelas. Tck.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_, bukankah hari ini jadwalmu piket?"

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Eh? Kau lupa? Tidak biasanya…"

"_A-ano… E-eto…_"

"Hmm… Kau mencurigakan, Hinata-_chan_. Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui?"

Tenten mulai curiga dengan gelagat Hinata. Tidak biasanya Hinata melupakan jadwal piketnya. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"E-eh? T-tidak, kok. T-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya, benar…"

"Hmm…" Tenten menatap Hinata tajam, sedangkan Hinata mulai gelisah.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Aku pulang dulu, _ne. Bye bye_…"

Dan Hinata bisa menghela nafas lega sekarang.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas piketnya dengan teman-teman sekelompoknya, Hinata segera pergi ke tempat janjiannya dengan Sasuke.

Janjian?

Sejak kapan Hinata menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke. Dia tidak berjanji sama sekali. Namun, Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Dia tidak sanggup menolak semua permintaan, bahkan dari Sasuke sekalipun.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, sampailah Hinata di gerbang Konoha Park. Dia celingukan mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Apa iya dia harus mengirim pesan ke Sasuke bahwa dia sudah sampai di sini? Ah, tidak-tidak… Dia yang menyuruh, seharusnya dia juga yang menemukannya. Eh, tapi bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu kemudian menghampirinya?

Setelah berpikir panjang, Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian mengetikkan pesan untuk Sasuke. Namun, belum sempat dikirim, ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hei!"

Hinata menoleh.

"Kenapa lama sekali. Kau tahu, aku sampai bosan menunggumu. Untung aku belum pergi ke sekolah untuk menyeretmu."

Hinata hanya melongo mendengar gerutuan Sasuke yang begitu panjang.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk. Aku sudah beli tiket. Kita bisa main sepuasnya di sini. Ayo!"

"Eh?"

Dan Hinata sukses merona ketika tangannya digenggam erat Sasuke sore itu.

.

"A-ano, Sasuke—_k-kun_…"

Lihatlah, hanya mendengar panggilan itu saja, Sasuke makin menyeringai. Benar-benar…

"Hn. Ada apa Hinata—_chan_?"

"E-eh?"

Apa-apaan itu? '_Chan_'? Uh-oh… Pipinya benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"Apa? Kau mau ke toilet?"

"T-tidak…"

"Lalu?"

"K-kurasa ini s-sudah malam. Dan a-aku harus pulang s-sebelum makan m-malam…"

"Kita cari makan dulu, kau pasti lapar. Setelah itu, kita pulang."

Mereka berjalan ke luar taman, dengan Sasuke yang berjalan di depan Hinata.

"E-eh tapi, _kan_…"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan Hinata hampir saja menabrak punggungnya.

"Tck. Aku sudah minta izin ke ayahmu untuk pulang terlambat jika itu yang kau cemaskan. Jadi, tenangkan pikiranmu. Kau hanya perlu diam dan mengikutiku."

Apa! Tenangkan pikiran dan diam? Yang benar saja. Bagaimana dia bisa tenang, sedangkan dia masih bersama serigala itu. Berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuat Hinata gemetar.

"Sekarang, ayo kita cari makan. Aku lapar."

Sasuke kembali berjalan, tetapi kali ini dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata agar berjalan di sampingnya. Ah, lihatlah! Dia kembali menyeringai.

.

Hinata tak habis pikir, menurut teman-temannya, Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang dingin, berwajah datar, dan sering bersikap acuh. Namun, hal tersebut tidak terbukti ketika Sasuke bersamanya. Sasuke berubah jadi pria yang murah senyum (meskipun lebih sering menyeringai), perhatian, dan ekspresif. Dan Hinata tidak berani menyimpulkan yang aneh-aneh tentunya.

.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak," kata Sasuke sembari meletakkan sepotong daging steak miliknya ke piring Hinata. Mereka berdua (Sasuke saja sebernarnya) memutuskan untuk makan malam di restoran Italia.

Tuh, _kan_. Dia itu sangat perhatian. (Iya, hanya pada Hinata saja.)

"T-tapi, S-sasu—"

"Kau itu kelewat kurus dan pendek. Jadi, harus banyak makan protein."

Jleb!

Apa dia bilang? Pendek? Hinata tidak pendek. Dia hanya sedikit kurang tinggi saja.

"S-sa—"

"Sudah, cepat makan. Setelah ini temani aku ke suatu tempat."

"Eh?"

Apa? Jadi ini belum berakhir? Hinata sungguh lelah hari ini. Dia ingin segera pulang, berendam di air hangat, kemudian tidur karena besok hari libur.

"Makanlah…"

Dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya hari ini.

.

"S-sebenarnya kau m-mau mengajakku ke mana?"

Hinata mencoba menyamai langkah Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke masih saja berjalan dengan langkah lebarnya.

"S-sasuke-_kun_..."

Hampir saja Hinata terjungkal karena tersandung langkah kakinya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi sampai."

Ini di mana? Bukankah ini area taman dekat rumahnya? Lalu kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya ke sini? Lagipula ini gelap sekali. Dia baru ingat, kemarin paman depan rumahnya bilang bahwa lampu taman sedang mati dan belum diperbaiki.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti di tengah taman di samping air mancur dan Hinata juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hh…" Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Hinata…" panggilnya.

Hinata yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Coba kau lihat ke atas…"

Hinata mengubah arah pandangnya ke atas. Dan matanya terbelalak.

Indah! Ini benar-benar sangat indah.

Di atas sana, langitnya begitu cerah dengan taburan bintang-bintang. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang ditemui di Konoha di zaman sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengetahui tempat seindah ini. Bahkan ini tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun… Ini indah sekali…"

Matanya berbinar indah, laksana kerlipan bintang itu sendiri. Dan tangannya direntangkan seolah-olah bisa menggapai bintang-bintang itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihatnya dari samping. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik dan polos. Dia tidak mendengar suara gagap Hinata lagi. Apa itu tandanya Hinata mulai merasa nyaman dengannya?

"Hinata…"

"Hm?"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"_Daisuki_..."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

**Owari**

Minna-san…

I'm back with a amburegul fict. Sekuelnya sekuel dari fict sebelumnya. Mungkin endingnya ini cukup gantung (emang gantung woi!), tapi percayalah ane udah kaga kuat nulis lagi (padahal belon ade 1000 kata -_-). Dan ane salut sama author-author kece lainnya yang sanggup nulis beribu-ribu kata di setiap chapternya. Sampeyan pancen joss tenan. Wkwk…

Maafin kalo ada kesalahan di penulisan, baik diksi maupun typo yang tidak disengaja.

Akhir kata, mangga di-review :)

Omake

"Kau darimana Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku, ayah Sasuke di suatu malam, "Beberapa hari ini kau selalu pulang terlambat."

Sasuke yang baru saja pulang bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sasu-_chan_, _kan_, sekarang mengambil kerja _part-time_, Yah," jawab Mikoto yang kini berdiri di samping Fugaku yang masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang mengambil air putih di lemari es.

Fugaku yang mendengar jawaban Mikoto, kini mengernyitkan dahi, "Uang sakumu kurang?"

"Sasuke itu sedang jatuh cinta, Yah…"

Kini, sang kakak ikut meramaikan suasana interogasi mendadak itu.

"Jatuh cinta? Kyaaa… Benarkah itu, Sasu-_chan_?"

Mikoto jadi histeris sendiri mendengar fakta mengejutkan itu.

"_Baka Aniki_! Kau menggeledah kamarku?"

"Apa?! Salah sendiri kamar tidak dikunci. Wekk…"

"Jadi, siapa gadis itu, Sasuke?" Fugaku mencoba menengahi.

"Itu, anaknya Paman Hiashi…"

"Neji maksudmu?" tanya Mikoto horror.

"Bukan, Bu... Yang benar saja aku punya adik ipar seperti Neji. Lagipula Neji itu laki-laki, Bu!" Itachi mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"Tapi dia, _kan_, juga manis. Rambutnya lurus panjang lagi…"

"Ibu! Yang benar saja. Huft…"

"Lantas siapa?"

"Hinata, Bu. Hyuuga Hinata, adik Neji. Ayah dan ibu pasti akan langsung setuju jika dia jadi menantu di rumah ini. Soalnya dia cantik dan imut…" Itachi masih saja dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan ke Sasuke.

"_B-baka_ Itachi…" Sasuke menggeram lirih. "Kenapa dia bisa tau."

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_, ya? Kau luar biasa, Sasu-_chan_. Ibu pasti akan merestuimu. Kau tenang saja. Hihihi…"

"Jadi, apa uang itu untuk kencanmu nanti?" Sang ayah yang dari tadi diam, mulai menyambungi lagi.

"Tentu!" jawab Itachi lantang. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa merona saat itu.

.

Malam itu, Sasuke benar-benar bahagia karena secara tidak langsung mendapat dukungan penuh dari keluarganya. _Wish you luck_, Sasuke!


End file.
